


You pulled me on and said I was your favorite

by thoughtfullyyoungduck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is the royal, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is bellow Eddie rank but they love each other, There's a very small portion of porn in this, Top Richie Tozier, it's not a lot but since it's in here:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/pseuds/thoughtfullyyoungduck
Summary: ‘Changing your mind already?’ Richie asks, surprisingly hidden on the left side of Eddie’s massive room, lounging on the windowsill with his chest uncovered. The morning sun grants one beam of light to fall upon Richie’s tousled hair, and the air gets stolen from Eddie’s longs.‘Never.’ Eddie says, strong voiced. He means it too.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Writers Revolution Be My Valentine 2021





	You pulled me on and said I was your favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eddiefuckinkaspbrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/gifts).



Richie Tozier is a menace. How he had ever slipped passed the mazes of his mother’s wakeful eye, will forever be a mystery to him. On the spot, just by looking at him, Eddie could list a total of five reasons why his mother wouldn’t approve for him to be their servant and festive planner.

For one, he had wild black curls, that he never bundled up in a knot, and that sprout every each direction. His posture is slouched, the drinks he’s carrying tatter dangerously towards the edge of his tray, his bolstering laugh echoes too extant, and he’s too focused on pestering the other servants -Eddie knows from watchfulness that the waiters, Stan and Ben, are his best friends- to adequately serve the guests.

His mother is too buys pawning to the king of their neighboring country to pay it any mind, but one day she will, and then Richie will be banned before he gets a chance to collect his belongings. Eddie prays that day is far in the future.

For all the same reasons his mother would despise Richie, Eddie is intrigued by him.

His entire demeanor is the opposite of what is expected of a man in his position, and Eddie envies his ability to ignore all the whispers and disapproving looks from those who are seen as superior. There’s an appeal about him that represents a new life where Eddie would be free to decide what he does and chooses at any given time.

It doesn’t hurt that his personality is on the same level of magnetizing as his looks.

Everyone who has had the pleasure -displeasure depending on who you asked- of meeting Eddie, Edward for the formal acquaintances, knew he reveled in silence, and pre-paved plans. A shift in his schedule causes nothing but disarrays, perhaps a shouting match if Eddie is worked up enough, and if a servant on duty babbles one too many times, they’ll be scared off by a searing look he throws their way.

He doesn’t have any friends, doesn’t share anything personal about himself, and is never seen with anything more than a polite smile in public. The public doesn’t understand that the Edward Kaspbrak they see, is different to the Eddie Kaspbrak he is behind closed doors.

Eddie hates the way he portrays himself, the fact that he’s guided to do uncharitable things and doesn’t fight to be better, but finds it easier to just agree, loathes that he’s not allowed to have relationship with anyone other than his mother and the occasional staff when he’s directing them.

Eddie did what was desired of him, what his mother felt a man in his position should do, and as the Kaspbrak luck would have it, it went against all of his core values.

When he’s with Richie, he is the Eddie Kaspbrak he would want others to know him as.

He knows that their game is a dangerous one. That they’re nicking at an artery and one day they might pick too deep and bleed out, but the rush, the desire and closeness that befalls Eddie in the private moments he shares with Richie is worth the risque.

He abandons, politely - as he’s been trained-, a conversation with a group of highly important individuals, and pretends to make a beeline for a young queen, one that his mother has set her sights to be being a worthy contender for Eddie’s bride. Richie is standing right behind her, but his mother is oblivious to that, and her gaze follows him approvingly until he is shadowed by his guards, and she loses sight of him.

Only when Eddie is sure there is no way she can hawk, does he step aside the young lady, and approaches Richie with a raised neck and pointed chin.

Stanley, Richie’s friend and follow server, stops snidely remarking Richie as soon as he sees Eddie approaching. He too straightens his back and crafts a neutral face, stomping Richie in the arm once when the latter doesn’t stop his joking around. The glass tray sways dangerously under his laughter, and the levity of how smitten Eddie is with this man hits him when his first instinct is not to stop Richie from laughing, but to take the tray and carry it for him.

He’s not sure if Richie is still pestering around because he’s oblivious to being in the presence of his king, or if he does know but ignores it, because he’s heard how delectable Eddie sounds in the bedroom, and that has stripped him from any authority.

Or perhaps Richie isn’t afraid of Eddie anymore because he’s seen firsthand just how loud Eddie snorts after Richie’s mannerisms cause him to do something idiotic. They have a close enough relationship now that Richie is aware just how kind, and funny Eddie can be when he allows himself too, they’re friends if you will. There was time that was different.

Richie’s position only became available two years ago. Before that, Richie had lived in the farmlands with his family, and had only heard of king Edward by rumors that circulated from fired staff. King Edward, only shows his face on rare occasion, like the opening of a new museum, or to publicly announce a new cooperation between his kingdom and another’s.

In contrast was Frank, his father, a true king of the people. He visited schools baseball games if he had the time, went out for a walk like clockwork on repeat, and spoke to the people like they were his family. Eddie could only dream of being that admirable. After his fathers passing, his mother intervened and vetoed against any trips outside the protective castle walls if it wasn’t strictly necessary.

Where his father was followed by praise and admiration, Eddie’s rein was talked down upon with great resentment and filth.

Eddie can still remember the first time he passed Richie in the hallway, and he had stiffened up like someone just dropped a spider on his head. The laughter that Eddie had trailed around the castle -bemused, for it had been awhile Eddie heard such a raucous sound near him- ceased at once, and Richie turned a ghostly white, his entire face contorted by panic.

The progress in the relationship -that is strictly platonic, Eddie maintains for his own sanity- has grown significantly, and Eddie thanks the deity that was kind enough to gift him Richie.

‘Richard’, he speaks, voice distance as it always is in public. His eyes flit briefly over to Stanley and his frown, then back to Richie. Richie allows the trembling of his giggles to die out slowly, not bothering to hide how happy he is that Eddie is talking to him. Richie understand what this will lead to, it always does.

‘King Edward’, he replies back, his voice faintly laced with a British accent that is out of place. Eddie kirks up one eyebrow, hoping that he conveys seriousness. He can’t raise suspicion with anyone, that he allows his staff to address him in such a mocking way. It’s a party, there are a lot of people peeking out from the corners of their eyes, vultures for the ribbing they expect the server to get.

‘May I speak with you in private?’ It’s their signal, a way to accept the invitation before it becomes one, one that Richie is free to say no too. If he responds with in a vaguely negating way, he will follow Eddie to a private room regardless, to not alert their bond in any way, but they’ll use the time apart to have a drink together and laugh, so Richie can update Eddie on what’s happening since the last time they met up. Eddie won’t even mention going any further than that, and it will stay unspoken until another day. 

It’ll be a shame though. Richie’s uniform, white and missing any visible stains – a true feat that’s hard to achieve with Richie-, closes tight around his body, accentuating the best parts of his body; all of it. Eddie’s hands itch to get him out of it, his mount watering and the previous hesitation about whether or not he should go for it during the event flies out the window. 

He wants Richie, has wanted him from the very first second he saw him that first day in the corridor, but now those feelings of lust are enhanced by his love for the man, both in friendship and something more. Getting to know Richie’s personality has not reduced his eagerness, but instead has amplified it. 

‘Yes milord’, Richie asserts, winking inconspicuously. For a split second, none of them move. Eddie is lost in a haze of how they can spend their night, and busy suppressing the part of him that longs to beg Richie to stay near him always, all the time.

Then, he motions his head to the back doors of the ballroom, turning on his heels and beginning to walk out. He doesn’t need to look back to conform that Richie is following him, he always is.

\---

Eddie’s back hits his mattress with a thud. He can’t continue to keep himself upright on his elbows, not under the assault of pleasure he’s receiving. His bedroom door is closed, excluding their party for two within these walls, but if someone was to pass by at the very moment, there’s no denying what’s taken place in here.

Muffling his moans and whimpers is futile, Richie is fucking him to thoroughly, his dick hitting all the right spots, to be able maintain any sort of control.

‘Richie, fuck me harder’, he demands in a breathy tone. Richie laughs, head dropping down to the nape of Eddie’s neck where the tufts of air tickle his sensitive skin, but he complies.

‘Yes you’re majesty, whatever you desire your majesty.’

‘God you’re so annoying’, Eddie laughs, tugging hard at Richie’s curls. The resulting moan curls around Eddie, incites a body shiver so grotesque it’s impossible to hide. Richie sucks his skin between his teeth, because he’s aware of the tirade Eddie will create once he notices. In this daze though, all it does is invite Eddie to drop his head to the side, giving Richie more access for the hickey.

‘Makes me feel like I’m in public, performing one of my duties. Guh-shit,’ Eddie moans, voice dying out when an sharp burst of pleasure erupts. He’s nearing his breaking point, so hard that the constant friction Richie’s body provides is almost to much. 

‘Hey’, Richie draws his attention by a steady, albeit tender touch on his jaw., his hips faltering. Despite the pressure building in Eddie’s abdomen and his dick coloring almost purple, Eddie’s entirely focused on what Richie has to say.

‘Eddie, Eds, you’re just that to me.’ He swears, ’you only have to be that.’ Richie’s pace starts back up, his hand lacing with Eddie’s above his head. Eddie grips back, nails biting in Richie’s skin, so enamored he loses control of his vocal cords.

‘I love you,’ he says confidently, but that sale confidence is fallen apart not a mere second later. He bites his lip hard, harsher when Richie scrutinizes his face.

‘Oh shucks Eds, but days too late. Your mom already proclaimed her love for me’, Richie smiles, crinkling his eyelids in glee, despite the redness of the extortion. He thrust in a particular directions and hits Eddie’s prostate dead on, ravishing Eddie to his very core.

‘No’, Eddie explain right before moaning so loud the tendrils in his neck ache. He’s never considered telling Richie, that his feeling run deeper than that of a regular friendship, but now the dam has been broken, and he can’t contain it any longer. ‘I’m in love with you-Jesus.’

‘Are you serious?’ Richie’s smile drops down into a disbelieving, self-deprecating grin, like he think it’s a very real possibility Eddie is messing with him.

‘Don’t stop, don’t stop,’ Eddie pleads, wrenching his fingers away from Richie’s hands to inch them towards his hips, guiding them in motion and hoping that he takes the hint.

‘Eddie are you serious?’

‘What? About how I-‘ Eddie has to heave in a breath of fresh air, his entire body right on the edge. ‘want to marry the shit out of you?’

‘Fuck’, Richie curses, ducking again, this time to kiss Eddie deeply, he slams inside Eddie, as deep as he can and grinds. The pleasure mounts. ‘I love you too Eds, as if there was ever any other option.’

Eddie blooms open and comes.

\-----

The chattering of the guests are loud enough that they stream upstairs, despite Eddie’s room being the furthest away from the ballroom – a spot he had selected on purpose for the nights when his duties became too much to bear-, and thus has the most privacy.

The panting doesn’t ceases, but Eddie is no longer focused on it. The words from before unlocked a deep ache, more intent then Eddie has realized before. Kissing Richie sounds so tantalizing that Eddie couldn’t postpone it if his mother suddenly burst through the door. They’ve kissed before, kissed mere minutes ago, but the atmosphere is completely different now. Whereas the kiss before was simply a need fulfilled to be close to Richie, now it acts as a sealed promise.

Eddie, panting still, allows his hand to trace over Richie’s bearded stubble, one fingertip swooping up and down so feather lightly Richie shivers.

He clenches his eyes shut, swallows thickly and leans into the finger. Eddie grants him his palm to nuzzle in. Their room smells faintly like a mix of sweat and cologne and underneath that in the core, Richie and Eddie.

The silk sheets rustle under the weight as they move in closer to each other and let their lips touch with the barest of contact. In any other circumstances, a touch this intimate might feel apprehensive, but this is Richie, and nothing ever feels out of place when Eddie can do it with him.

Their lips quirk up in a smile, no longer a kiss as much as it’s shared confinement, and Richie’s thumb slips in one of Eddie’s dimple’s.

‘Weird how you mimic your mom’s moves, she and I used to do this all the time too’, Richie laughs, but his face shines with a sparkle that refutes his jokes.

Eddie doesn’t bother to tell him to be quiet, instead he bears down more firmly, and initiates an actual kiss. His tongue instantly dips out to lick behind Richie’s teeth, so full of love he’s ferocious with it. Richie’s lips faintly tasted like the evening champagne he had been serving the guest, and while Eddie loathes alcohol, it might just become his new favorite flavor.

Richie tongue presses back tentatively, just before Eddie would pull back, and he’s instantly swirled back in, emotions bursting beneath his ribcage. When they separate, the smiles return full bloom.

No words are vocalized, but they don’t have to be. All that needed to be said was shown, all the rest could wait.

\----

In the morning, there’s an empty spot where Richie was to lay last night. It’s not a surprise per say, if anyone caught Richie in his chamber there was no telling what the addresses punishment would be, but it does bitter Eddie’s good mood. Realistically, their escapades in the past had begun and ended with one night, but Eddie had hoped Richie promise of the night before was genuine.

But he had enjoyed Richie’s company, and the marks on his thighs were proof of it. The physical contact with another human being, out of love in lieu of forcefulness that others often imposed on him was cathartic, and Eddie craved for more of it.

‘Changing your mind already?’ Richie asks, surprisingly hidden on the left side of Eddie’s massive room, lounging on the windowsill with his chest uncovered. The morning sun grants one beam of light to fall upon Richie’s tousled hair, and the air gets stolen from Eddie’s longs.

‘Never.’ Eddie says, strong voiced. He means it too.

He stretches out across the bed, preparing himself for the day to come and what will surely be anguish wrapped in 24 hours, but if Richie’s waiting on the other side, it’s all worth it.

Eddie shoves himself away from the bed, his feet padding the carpet towards his clothes, where he fishes out a large suitcase. It’s ever been used, but as a kid Sonia had gifted it to Eddie to stop his constant whining about wanting to go explore – she assumed it would clench his desire, but instead it had brightened it-.

‘What are you doing?’ Richie asks confused, also shuffling over to Eddie’s closet.

‘They won’t accept me as king if I do this Rich. I love you, I do, and if I have to give all of this’, Eddie gestures to the room around him, ‘up for that, than that’s a trade I’m willing to make.’

Not all of Eddie’s clothes will fit in the suitcase with him, so he’ll have to make a selection for the best ones, the ones he can use to work on the lands.

‘Wait- what? Eddie-‘ Richie questions, confused, grasping onto Eddie’s arm gently, and turning him so Eddie has no choice but to abandon his pursuit of packing. ‘You’re running away?’

Richie distressed tone flies over onto Eddie, who frowns. ‘Yeah, I am Rich. You said you wanted to be with me? Didn’t you?’

‘Of course I do’, Richie is quick to correct, laughing like the mere idea is too absurd. ‘I told you, I would get used to a daily pound session. But you can’t just give up your land and leave your people with your mother?’

‘It’s not ideal, a part of me will always hate myself for abandoning them, but what other choice do I have? They won’t accept me, and I don’t want to spend my life without you.’

‘Eds, when is the last time you have ever seen the outside? I’m not gonna to trick you into believing that gay men are accepted everywhere. There always will be assholes who feel entitled to have a say in every else’s life, but it’s mostly good out there now.’ Richie’s arms catapult themselves over Eddie’s shoulders, trapping him underneath Richie’s weight. The eye contact is staggering and overwhelming, but Eddie endures it either way.

‘It may take them a while to get used to it, but what is their alternative? Your mother? Even homophobic would prefer a guy who takes it up the ass over that crazy bitch.’

Eddie can’t help but laugh at that. Richie does have a point. He slowly allows himself to fold his shirt back into the closet, barely paying any mind where exactly he abandons it. He’s eager to touch Richie in the way he thinks he might be allowed to do now, but he’s never been in a relationship before, and he’s afraid of doing it wrong.

Fighting against every instinct that begs at him to envelop in Richie’s arms, he sighs deeply and laces his hand together to physically stop him from making advances.

‘We might only get one shot at this Rich.’ Eddie swallows deeply, hoping he is conveying what he means to Richie. ‘If I come out publicly, and they don’t accept me and banish me, my mom will find out about it too. She might put a stop to it before our lives can even start.’ 

The clock is nearing eight am, and Eddie’s duties are waiting to be resumed, whatever choice they’ll make, it needs to be made now.

Richie laughs once, boldest considering their predicament, and then wraps his arm around Eddie’s middle.

‘We’ll find a way. It’s not exactly common for a long to fall in love with someone like me, but hey, I guess my good charms took care of that for me.’

‘Don’t flatter yourself, I could still change my mind,’ Eddie grumbles, but gladly accepts Richie’s kiss, it’s reassuring and loving at the same, and Eddie hopes for a time when he can enjoy this without the future laying grey and uncertain ahead of them.

As long as he’s got Richie by his side though, he won’t let anything stop him from getting that happy ending.


End file.
